Sing (move)
Sing (Japanese: うたう Sing) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation I. Effect Sing puts the target to . Generation I In the Generation I handheld games only, Sing can affect a target behind a . Generation II Sing can no longer affect a target behind a substitute. Generation III-V Pokémon with , or as their Ability are unaffected by Sing. Sing can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination causing and to have their base appeal points doubled if used in the next turn. Generation VI onward Sing can once again affect a target behind a substitute. Pokémon under the effect of are unaffected by Sing. Sing can be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, causing certain moves ( , , and ) to give an extra three appeal points if used in the next turn. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Sing, the user's stat is raised by one stage. Description |A special Normal-type technique. A soothing melody lulls the target to sleep.}} |A special Normal-type move. A soothing melody lulls the target to sleep.}} |May cause the foe to fall asleep.}} |A soothing song lulls the foe into a deep slumber.}} |A soothing song lulls the target into a deep slumber.}} |A soothing song in a calming voice lulls the foe into a deep slumber.}} |A soothing lullaby is sung in a calming voice that puts the foe into a deep slumber.}} |A soothing lullaby is sung in a calming voice that puts the target into a deep slumber.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 6 }} 30 }} 11 |11|11 7 |7}} 8 |8 5 |5}} 1, 8 |1, 8 1, 5 |1, 5}} By Special move Generation III }} }} }} }} }} }} }} By Generation II }} Generation III Generation V }} }} }} }} In other games Super Smash Bros. series is 's up special. The move puts all ground-bound users near Jigglypuff to sleep, and does not affect players in the air. The more damage the opponent has taken, the longer they sleep. Unlike most up specials, Sing does not act as a recovery move. Description |Makes the target go to sleep, causing it to be incapable of action.}} |Afflicts the targeted enemy with a Sleep status condition. A Pokémon with the Sleep status is incapable of action.}} | }} |It causes the Sleep status condition to an enemy. With the Sleep status, it can't do anything.}} |It makes an enemy go to sleep.}} |} |} In the anime Sing}} Sing}} Sing}} In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In the Pokémon Zensho manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In , there is a Trainer in the Pewter City Pokémon Center whose Jigglypuff puts the 's to after singing. Although the player's Pikachu will not follow them until it is talked to or until the player exits the Pokémon Center, Pikachu will not be inflicted with the sleep status at any point. * Although sound-based moves were not flagged as such until Generation III, Sing's move index number falls near other Generation I sound-based moves: , , and . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=唱歌 |zh_cmn=唱歌 |cs=Zpěv |da=Sang |nl=Zang |fi=Laulu |fr=Berceuse |de=Gesang |el=Νανούρισμα |hi=गाओ Gao |id=Menyanyi |it=Canto |ko=노래하기 |pl=Śpiew |pt_br=Canção (TCG, manga) Canção de Ninar (early anime) Cantar (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Canção de Ninar |ro=Cântecul |sr=Pevanje |es=Canto |sv=Sång |tr=Şarkı |vi=Hát }} Category:Moves that can inflict sleep Category:Moves learned by purification Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Gesang es:Canto fr:Berceuse it:Canto ja:うたう zh:唱歌（招式）